Tears Of Pain
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: Rugrats/All Grown Up/Fire Emblem crossover. Connects with the story universe of GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction. Some time after Fríge starts working on the Neokomos, she finally shares all her hidden burdens and pain with Jill one night. Rated: High T/Low M for Male Robin, Incest, Pedophilia, and Torture.


_Note: Bill and Jill, as well as everything in this universe apart from Fríge, are owned by GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction._

* * *

It was just a relatively regular night onboard the Neokosmos Space Station above Earth.

Fríge had been working on the facility for over a month now. One night back in the Soviet Union, when she was 12 years old, Fríge had just crawled weakly into her bedroom, after a harsh beating from Male Robin. The man had not only dumped all his seed into her womb, trying but failing to get his 12 year old daughter pregnant, but had also riddled her beautiful skin with sharp shards of glass that he shoved into her flesh, as well as multiple cuts from a dagger and bruises from horrible punches that he had given her. The poor girl even had a black eye and a nasty bluish-purple scar running down the left side of her neck. Fríge felt so weak that she was only barely able to take two slow small steps into her room before collapsing unconscious onto the bedroom floor.

Coming to her senses later on, Fríge was surprised to find herself not in her bedroom or anywhere else in the palace, but in some sort of odd sterile white and dark gray room, with strange technology and magic "lamps" that seemed to light up the room far better than any torch or light stave could. At first, Fríge thought that she had finally succumbed to her father's abuse and joined her mother Fjorm in death, but winced in pain as she felt a sharp sting from her scar. Bringing a hand up to her neck, she ran her fingers along the injury, moaning slightly from the pain, and realized she was still alive. Looking down at her body and seeing the various bruises and cuts her father gave her confirmed her suspicion.

Looking around, Fríge had spotted an open entryway and walked through it, coming across a long hallway that went in both directions, in the same boring white and gray color of the room she had been in before. Making her way down the right end of the hallway, she came across an open area, but her attention was drawn to the first windows she noticed since arriving, a long row of windows wider and larger than a fully grown human being, and was surprised as she walked over to it. She wasn't on land, but was in what she assumed was "outer space", from what one of her private tutors had taught her in an astrology course she had to take as part of her lessons as one of the Princesses of the Soviet Union. There was nothing but a black void going out as far as the eye could see. The only thing she could see were stars scattered across the horizon in all directions and a weird giant blue ball with what appeared to be weird green, tan, and white continents scattered around it. She assumed that it was a "planet", though she didn't know what "planet" that was. Looking out into space, she studied the facility and was surprised to see just how large it was. The facility expanded out into a giant ring, with a large cylindrical tower in the center extending below the ring. Fríge marveled at the sight, realizing she was the first person back home to ever actually see space, knowing she was far from home from how the continents in the planet below looked absolutely nothing like WoomyNgyesOofWumpyOomyVeemoNgwehVroomy. She wondered how she had gotten there and how she could get back home, but before she could think on it for long, the sound of air being squeezed out of something caught her attention. Out of nowhere, Fríge suddenly felt something sting her in the arm. Looking down, the white-tipped blonde haired girl noticed a strange-looking dart stuck in her bare arm. She tried to use her other hand to pull it out, but suddenly felt incredibly drowsy and crumbled to the floor, losing consciousness for the second time.

Regaining consciousness again later, Fríge had woken up and found herself tied down to a chair, her arms and legs clamped down to the object so she couldn't move. She was in a white room with some sort of strange black screen on the wall in front of her, and she was being guarded by men in some strange armor she had never seen before and wielding weapons that looked similar to the famous Briedablik she had seen pictures on in old books, except while Briedablik looked friendly and warm, these weapons seemed cold and violent. After an unknown amount of time had past, a man with tanned skin, combed dirty blonde hair, and wearing a white military uniform and cap had entered the room. He spoke with a strong Bayou accent and had introduced himself as Captain Clayton Crank, Commander of the Neokosmos Space Station. He had then asked Fríge who she was and why his men had discovered her sneaking around their facility without being an actual worker there, accusing her of being a stowaway, which Crank hated and said he would dispose of immediately. Fríge realized that she had to be on the Neokosmos and gave her life story, revealing she didn't know how she had suddenly showed up on the facility and swearing that she didn't have any intention to cause trouble. Crank's men had laughed at her claims that she was "Princess of the Soviet Union" and "had showed up there magically", thinking she was crazy, explaining that the Soviet Union had ceased to be almost three decades earlier, confusing Fríge, but Crank only stared at Fríge coldly the entire time in silence, giving the 12 year old chills. Crank then accused her of lying to avoid trouble and threatened to have her "shot" and her corpse deposited into the cold reaches of space, but Fríge begged for her life, swearing on her life that she was telling the truth. Crank stayed silent for a few more seconds, before suddenly leaving the room without any word. He was gone for awhile and Fríge started to get antsy, wandering what he was doing, but unable to go check due to still being clamped down, but eventually shot up straight as he entered the room again. Crank explained that he had reported her showing up to someone named "Secretary Kabadaian", his "supervisor". Crank announced, much to Fríge's relief, that she would be allowed to go free and unharmed, on the condition that she would work on the facility for the next ten years as a paid worker, until the Neokosmos landed back on Earth. When that happened, they'd decide on what to do with her then. If she refused, she'd just get taken to the dungeon block to wait before her execution. Fríge knew she didn't have much say in the matter, but was finally so glad to be able to get away from her father, so she agreed.

Fríge immediately started work as a member of the Neokosmos cleaning crew. Her job was to go around the facility, cleaning up the hallways, rooms, and any messes or spills of any kind. The work was hard and tiring, not only physically but also mentally, due to most of the men aboard harassing her for her gender. Normally, Fríge wouldn't let others' comments and jabs get at her, having a hardened consititution from her abusive childhood, but her scars from Male Robin's abominable sex fantasies with her ran deep. Some days, the pain was so bad that Fríge had to excuse herself from her fellow female coworkers and would start crying her eyes out in the bathroom. However, she was a strong girl and did her job faithfully and obediently, no matter what. On nights after her shift ended and she was allowed back into her quarters and rest, Fríge would either just collapse onto her bed or rest and do something to entertain herself before bed. Her quarters were small, with nothing really much in it, but she was satisfied, especially since she was never allowed to have much back in the palace with her father's cruelty. Apart from her cot, there was also something called a "TV" mounted on the wall. She had to get help operating it at first, as TVs were nonexistent back home, but when she got it working, she was mesmerized with how it worked like a storybook, yet had audio. There were apparently two "channels" available, a "news" channel and a "reality show" channel, and she didn't really have an understanding on many "modern" subjects, but she was satisfied with them regardless. The man both channels seemed to center around, Ronald Thump, always gave her a slight panic attack because he reminded her so much of her father, but she constantly reminded herself that it wasn't him and that he wasn't going to hurt her, so she always manged to calm herself down.

Because of her hard work, Fríge was soon promoted and appointed to the prison block of the Neokosmos, where she was not only to maintain the cells while the prisoners were gone, but was also to guard them. She also still cleaned around the Neokosmos, but only in the morning, while she worked in the prison block during the afternoon and evening. While working, Fríge was to wear a cleaning outfit or a guard uniform, depending on what shift she was in. She couldn't wear her royal uniform, which she kept hung up in her quarters, so she was given uniforms for her shifts. Her cleaning outfit consisted of a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue coveralls, and tan workboots. As for her prison guard uniform, it consisted of knee-high black boots, dark blue jean shorts that went down to her thighs and were slightly tight on her hips and rear, a simple black midriff that did nothing to hide her belly and lower back and hugged her chest tightly, pushing out her small cleavage, a dark blue jacket left open, and a dark blue cap over her blonde hair. But no matter what outfit she was wearing, she was always required to wear a white armband over her sleeves at all times. Normally, Fríge wouldn't mind wearing armbands as part of her uniforms, but her's had the number 8 printed in the center. That was to symbolize how "attractive" she was by the so-called "Fat-Shaming Commission" down on Earth. Fríge felt like she was just cattle being pampered up, but still kept silent.

Soon after her promotion, Fríge met an imprisoned family by the name of Deville, consisting of a man named Phil, his wife Lil, and their twin children Bill and Jill. They seemed incredibly nice and friendly, which surprised Fríge to see them imprisoned, so she asked Crank why they were prisoners. He explained that the Devilles were a family of "inbred traitorous pigs", as Phil and Lil were actually siblings, with Bill and Jill as their children. They were also enemies of the state and were scheduled to be executed privately by Kabadaian when the Neokosmos landed back on Earth in ten years. Fríge felt pity for the four and decided to befriend them. Overtime, she and the family became close friends. Fríge especially became close with Bill and Jill, as both reminded her so much of her sisters and half-sisters, which pained Fríge due to having left them alone with the monster of a man her father was, as well as her bitch of an eldest half-sister, Female Morgan.

Three weeks and a half after meeting the Devilles, Fríge was now 13, her birthday having occurred four days earlier. Fríge had fully expected to not be allowed to celebrate, as Male Robin never allowed her or her sisters and half-sisters to celebrate their big days, but to her pleasant surprise, the other staff members decided to throw her a small little celebration. It wasn't much, but her fellow staff members managed to give her a small pastry as a birthday cake. Even Crank had made some small talk with the girl, congratulating her on her special day. Fríge hadn't know how to react or how celebrating birthdays were like, but she smiled widely during the whole celebration regardless. She was also now such close friends with the Devilles that she decided to have a sleepover with Jill. While Phil had larger quarters similar to Fríge's, due to miraculously having gotten promoted into a crew member despite being a prisoner on death row, his wife/sister and children weren't as lucky. All of their quarters in the prison block were tiny, being really small cement cubes where they couldn't stand up or sleep in a straight position. A small mattress was mounted on a slab of cement as well, with a toilet located next to it. However, Fríge could still sleep outside of the quarters, but because she had wanted some girl bonding time and was closer to Jill than she was with Lil, she decided to go with Jill. Usually, they'd find things to do, but this night, something seemed a little off. Jill had been sitting on her cot when she saw Fríge walk over. Jill smiled as she wondered what they would do for their sleepover tonight. As Fríge got closer to the quarters, however, her smile faded. She noticed that Fríge had been crying, her eyes red and puffy. Jill quickly hopped off of her cot and ran over to the bars, grabbing Fríge's arms and pulling her as close to the bars in a hug as she could. Fríge always gave off an icy chill from her body that could be felt if one touched her, but Jill never minded.

"Fríge, what's wrong?" Jill asked, reaching out and stroking the other girl's blonde hair.

Fríge forced herself to speak in-between sobs.

"C-Can we talk for a-a m-minute?" Fríge asked.

Jill gave her a small smile before sitting back down on her cot, with Fríge sitting down on a chair outside the bars.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." Jill ordered softly.

Fríge could feel tears forming in her eyes again. She looked up toward the ceiling in an attempt to suppress them.

"I-It's too hard… to talk about…" Fríge replied shakily.

Her words came out slowly and painfully. Jill felt like her heart was going to break. She had never seen Fríge this upset before.

"It's so hard… I've kept it inside for so long…" Fríge said.

Jill reached out and put a hand reassuringly on the teenager's hand.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too hard, Fríge. We can do something fun to get your mind off of it." Jill said reassuringly.

"No!" Fríge blurted out quickly.

She looked at Jill with pleading eyes.

"I-I want to tell you… I think it would help… to… get it off my chest." Fríge said timidly.

Jill understood. She took Fríge's cold hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Okay. Take your time. I'm right here." Jill said.

She enveloped Fríge's hand with her other hand in a comforting fashion. Jill might have been a prisoner and really not supposed to have such a close relationship with her guard, but she was incredibly patient when the time called for it. This was one of those times. Fríge thought that she'd be more comfortable staring at the ceiling, instead of looking Jill in the eyes while she spoke. Still grasping the brunette's hand, she sighed deeply before talking.

"Well… it's about my... my father, Robin." Fríge said slowly.

Jill's eyes widened. Fríge had never talked about her home life. She had heard bits of it from the staff workers, who would never dare think of explaining the whole story to her or her family, but she had a clue as to what exactly happened to her friend before coming to the Neokosmos. From what she knew, Male Robin was just like Thump, if not even worse, which angered her. She honestly wasn't sure what Fríge would say next, but the thought terrified her. Her heart began beating rapidly, but she said nothing.

"He... he did some bad things to me. I didn't know they were bad until… later. And even then, I couldn't do anything as he repeatedly hurt me and my sisters. I feel so guilty, Jill! I feel like it's my fault! Like I should have done something to avoid it, but there was nothing I could have done!" Fríge said quietly.

Her tears flowed freely down her face. She sobbed profusely. Jill didn't need to hear exactly what Male Robin did to the 13 year old. She felt like she had a clue. She let go of Fríge's hand and pulled her into a tight hug, stroking the girl's white-tipped blonde hair. She was restricted somewhat from doing so by the bars, but she didn't care.

"You have no reason to feel guilty, Fríge. He was a very bad man. But you don't have to deal with him anymore. He'll never hurt you ever again." Jill whispered to her softly.

"He said that… he loved me…" Fríge whispered tearfully.

The Plegian-Niflian buried her face in her hands, ashamed.

"And he told me that's why he did it." Fríge whispered.

Jill continued to stroke her hair. She couldn't believe it. When she, Bill, Phil, and Lil were hiding in their former house trying to survive, Fríge was also fighting a battle of her own, in a position much worse than anything she or her family went through. She was disgusted with Male Robin and how he could hurt a girl with such a gentle soul. How he could hurt his own daughters. She finally spoke.

"Someone who loves you... will never hurt you like that." Jill said simply.

She obviously couldn't change the past. She couldn't go and take back all the damage that Male Robin had done to Fríge. All she could do was hold her.

"I still was completely powerless to do anything, though! I still feel guilty. It went on for so long." Fríge said, her hands muffling her words as she sobbed.

Jill could feel tears prickling her eyes.

"Fríge... none of it was your fault. You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to feel guilty for. He is the only one who did anything wrong. And he's gone. I'm here now. Everything is going to be better for you now." Jill said reassuringly.

Fríge sniffed.

"You… you promise?" Fríge asked.

Jill smiled at her.

"Yes, of course. I promise." Jill replied.

She held Fríge tightly.

"You're my best friend, Fríge. I care about you." Jill said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Jill continued stroking her friend's hair and it seemed to calm her down a little. Finally, Jill spoke up again.

"Fríge, I know this is hard for you, and I know I can never fully take the pain away. But I will always be here for you. Always. You know you are always welcome to spend the night with me if you get scared, or just want someone to hug or talk to." Jill said.

Fríge buried her face in her friend's shoulder, sobbing. Jill shushed her in a failed attempt to quiet her sobbing and then she spoke softly.

"And I'll never hurt you. Ever." Jill whispered.


End file.
